


Glad to Be Home

by Whale_Shark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnant Reader, after the war, mentions of Shikamaru/Reader, one shot turned full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Shark/pseuds/Whale_Shark
Summary: The aftermath of the war, Sasuke stays in Konoha and this is the story of your relationship.-----This was a request for my Naruto One Shots story that got away from me.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Kaguya was defeated, and the village was being rebuilt. Sasuke and Naruto had their fight and both wound up in the hospital. While they were there, you and Sakura frequently visited to take care of the two. Often bringing food for the two to enjoy. 

Once the two were healed they were released from their sterile prison, only for Sasuke to be locked into another one. While he was detained Naruto and Kakashi worked to get him pardoned of his crimes. Not an easy feat due to the crimes he was charged with. When the time allowed it, you would go to the facility and read to him. You and Sasuke had been friends with one another before his life went to hell in a handbasket. So, you were excited about the opportunity to finally reconnect, given that you were no longer tasked with tracking him down. 

For almost 7 months your routine was, help rebuild the village in the morning, in the afternoon run by the hospital to see where your medical ninjutsu could help, then you would head to work at the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. You were trained in acupuncture, and Ibiki took a liking toward you when you became a jounin and he learned you could use your acupuncture for inflicting pain. This was how you were able to meet with Sasuke so frequently. When you got off work, you would take whatever book you brought with you to Sasuke’s cell and would spend a few hours reading to him and sometimes assisting with feeding him. Every now and again Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi would come and visit as well, providing updates on Sasuke’s case, or to sit and talk with him. 

Eventually, Kakashi and Naruto were able to get Sasuke released. While relieved, Sasuke still felt the discomfort of being in Konoha. He decided he needed to do some soul searching in order to better himself, so he could also serve the village on his return. The day he decided to leave, Sasuke said goodbye to Sakura, thanking her before running into Naruto. The two talk before separating, Sasuke how with his forehead protector back in his possession. Further down the path, he runs into you. You have your own bag and gear packed and are ready to head out. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke questions inquisitively looking at you.

“Hokage’s orders, you have a traveling partner.” You tell him with a small smile on your face. 

“No, I need to do this on my own,” He replies attempting to move past you. 

“No can do,” You tell him, “I have orders, I’ll keep some distance, but I’m not leaving you on your own.” You explain. Sasuke reluctantly accepts your company, and the two of you head off on his trip.

\---

You spend almost two years traveling with the ravenette, returning to Konoha after Naruto and Sakura were married. The two grew into a relationship while you were gone, not surprising to you or Sasuke. Something of great shock to those around you though was the pregnant stomach you were supporting. 

Your unborn child is one of the many reasons the two of you decide to return to the village in the first place. The second was that Sasuke was finally forgiving himself. Once back in the village the two of you moved into your old two-bedroom apartment, the Uchiha compound needed to be fixed up still. You were sitting at about 4 months pregnant when you moved back in, and Sasuke was becoming more protective with each month that passed. 

“Be careful, the floor is worn, there could be weak spots,” Sasuke said placing a guiding hand on your hips, directing you toward the wall where there was a guarantee for support. The two of you were surveying the Uchiha compound and making notes of what needed to be fixed in his old home in order for you to move in. 

“I  _ am  _ a Jonin, I think I can handle some busted boards for now,” You told him with a smile on your face. Sasuke leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours.

“I know, just, take it a little easy.” He told you placing his hand against your stomach. 

The two of you, along with the help of your friends quickly got the Uchiha home in working order. Then, you moved into the home not long after, sitting at 8 months pregnant Sasuke wanted to get you settled as quickly as possible. 

The two of you were setting up the baby’s room. Currently, Sasuke was attempting to assemble a bassinet, missing an arm was not doing him any favors with this task. You were sitting on the floor not far from him watching the struggle happen. Sasuke moves clumsily, dropping a few parts here and there, this went on for a few more minutes before he gave a frustrated sigh and dropped the parts he was holding again. With a laugh, you scooted closer to him and helped him with the assembly, Sasuke sporting a small pout. With your added help, the bassinet was quickly assembled, and the room was ready. 

And not a moment too soon, the next week you went into labor and after almost 8 hours your daughter was born, Yuki Uchiha. She has her father’s pale complexion and dark eyes, but your facial structure and hair. 

Sasuke was immediately enamored. He sat beside your bed, Yuki tucked in his arm, and he simply stared down at her. Once everything in the delivery room had settled, Naruto and Sakura showed up. You had already declared that the two were to be the God Parents of your child, should anything happen to you and Sasuke, Naruto promptly had tears in his eyes as he was handed the child to hold. Sasuke stood beside you while Naruto held Yuki, Sakura by his side peering down at the child the both of them coo-ing down at the newborn. 

The next day you were sent home. Sasuke placed Yuki into the bassinet while you took a careful seat on the floor leaning up against a wall. Sasuke sat down beside you, he dug in his pocket for a brief moment before dropping a box into your lap and wrapping his arm around you, pulling you into his side.

“What is this?” You asked fingering the small cardboard box.

“A gift,” Sasuke replied pressing a kiss to your head, “Open it.”

You follow his request and open the box revealing a simple steel band. Nothing too flashy, but definitely elegant in its own way. You turn your head to look at the man sitting next to you, brows furrowed in a silent question. Sasuke pressed his forehead to yours, pulling you tighter to his side, and letting his breath fan across your face.

“Marry me,” He says, eyes peering intently into yours. 

A smile immediately splits across your face, “Of course,” You reply, setting the box down next to you before placing your hand on Sasuke’s face and pressing your lips to his. Not long after that day, you held a small ceremony at the Uchiha compound. Your friends attended and helped you celebrate your marriage and the birth of your child. Now, it has been almost a year since Yuki was born. Meaning that you had been off work for over a year, and you were ready to get back to it. Luckily for you, Kakashi had a mission that needed a healer and you were giddy to take it. The mission involved tracking down a rogue ninja and bringing them back to be interrogated by Ibiki.

You were back at your home preparing your gear. While Sasuke stood beside you, holding Yuki in his arm while she babbled in a content manner. 

“How long will you be gone for?” He asked with a crease in his brow. At 20 years old, he was very unsure of his ability to keep a baby alive without you. 

“According to the intel we got it should only be a week.” You casually replied. 

“A week.” He restated to himself, face scrunching tighter in thought. You look at your husband and press your index and middle finger to the crease in his brow gently rubbing. 

“Don’t look so worried.” You tell him with a smile on your face. Yuki looks up at you and gives a coo that turns into a giggling yell. “See, Yuki isn’t worried.” You say rubbing your daughter’s head.

“She doesn’t have to worry about the safety of another human.” Sasuke mumbles looking at you. You place your hands on either side of his face and draw him into a kiss. 

“You’ll be fine.” You reassure him, pressing your forehead to his. “It’s only a week.” 

You say goodbye to both of them and then leave to meet up with your assigned team for the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not okay.

Sasuke had never been left alone with your daughter for such an extended amount of time. In fact, this was the first time that Yuki would be without you for a prolonged period of time. The first hour was fine. But hour number two was a problem. 

Yuki was tired of playing blocks with her father and was ready to find you to play with. She crawled out of the main room into the tea room where you would normally be. You weren’t there. She gave a frustrated huff before moving to the kitchen, next place you would be. You weren’t there either. Now she was flustered. She moved to one of the doors that lead to the yard and pounded it with her small fists. 

“She won’t be out there Yuki,” Sasuke said as he followed his daughter around the house. She looked at him with a pout that would rival the ones he had received from you many times. Seeing that her father would be no help, Yuki crawled to the stairs that would lead her to the hall with the bedrooms. She got to the first step and placed her hands on the step. Deciding she wanted to walk up them she looked to Sasuke showing she wants help. Yuki reaches her left hand out to her dad. Sasuke takes it with a sigh and helps her walk up the steps. 

Once at the top of the stairs, Yuki plops back down into a crawling formation and makes her way to your bedroom. Once inside she crawls over to the bed where you might be sleeping. Holding onto the blanket she stands up next to the bed on tiptoes. Pulling on the blanket and trying to climb the side of the bed Yuki quickly looks to her dad. She begins whining when she can’t get up by herself. 

“Up p’eas” Yuki whimpers looking at Sasuke still trying to climb by herself. Sasuke sighs before scooping her up and gently depositing her on the bed. Yuki scans the bed, doesn’t see you, and turns to her dad. A big frown on her face, tears welling in her eyes, and bottom lip quivering.

“Mama,” Yuki sobs upon realizing you are not home. The tears roll down her cheeks in large globs. Mama repeated as a heart-wrenching mantra from her. Sasuke thought he knew heartbreak, until this moment. He scooped Yuki up in his arm and held her close as she continued screaming for you. He sat on the bed with his daughter and did everything he could to sooth her. Rocking her, talking to her, he even tried humming the lullaby you always sang to her. But Yuki just continued screaming for you, her face now red and covered in tears and snot. This continued for another ten minutes. To Sasuke, it felt like ten hours. 

Yuki finally exhausted herself to a state of calmness. Sasuke stood up while holding her and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He placed her in her highchair and gathered food for her and himself to eat dinner. Then once they both finished eating, he took her to the bathroom and washed her up getting her ready for bed. Then he walked back to the kitchen with her in order to warm up a bottle for her. He went back upstairs with Yuki and sat with her in the chair in her room. He was really glad that Yuki knew to hold onto her bottle, you would normally hold it for her in your free hand. But seeing as he only had one, Yuki had to be a little self-sufficient. 

Laying in Sasuke’s lap, Yuki began drinking the bottle she had still staring at her father. Sasuke was glad that she had calmed down, but his heart still hurt at how upset she was. Thinking about the normal routine you had for your daughter, this is where you normally told her a story. Sasuke couldn’t think of any sweet fairy tales like you normally told her, so he did the next best thing, told her about her uncle. 

Eventually, Yuki fell asleep in his arms, so he placed her in her crib and walked back to the bedroom he shared with you. Sighing he got undressed and practically face planted into the bed. Doing this by himself was exhausting. He was more tired from taking care of Yuki for a few hours than he had ever been while dealing with Orochimaru. 

The next day started the way the previous one ended - Yuki crying. Sasuke went about the normal morning routine, picked Yuki up from her crib, got her dressed and made them breakfast. That kept her calm for a while. Once breakfast was done Sasuke placed Yuki on the floor to play with her toys. The quiet lasted for about 20 minutes, then YUki was crying again. 

“Ah, ahhn, M-maaamaaa,” She started with a slow whimper. Sasuke moved closer to her. 

“MAMA,” She wailed, divulging into full blown tears. Large drops dribbled down her cheeks, snot slowly leaking from her nose, and since Sasuke hadn't figured out how to single handedly pin her hair back, black strands were stuck in the mess. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke grabbed a towel from nearby and leaned down to wipe Yuki’s face. She fussed more at this using her small hands to bat away her father's hand before screaming once more. 

Leaving her to fuss on the floor for a moment, Sasuke grabbed another bottle for her. He placed the nipple of the bottle between his teeth so he could pick Yuki up. Then he made his way to the main sitting room. He sat at the kotatsu and finagled his daughter into place. Yuki took a few calming breaths and began to drink from her bottle, while Sasuke read one of the scrolls on the Kotatsu. 

Yuki eventually drifted off to sleep and Sasuke was able to relax. This was going to be harder than he or you had initially thought. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was going to need help.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Yuki woke up Sasuke decided it was time to seek out some friends. He made his way to Yuki’s room to find the sash that you would wear when you went on walks. You were usually the one to wear it, so Sasuke never learned how to do it. Yuki sent a questioning look to her father, it felt judgemental to Sasuke almost as if she was saying ‘You’re kidding, right?’

“I know.” He told her, placing Yuki into her crib momentarily to keep her contained while he figured out the sash. Sasuke is an elite ninja, he has been on multiple S ranked missions, he is a personal aid to the Hokage, and he helped save the world. A sash should not defeat him so much. 

8 Minutes later (and he counted every single second that passed), and he had the fabric secured to his body. Sasuke then maneuvered Yuki into it so she was pressed securely to his chest. She laughed and offered her father a cheerful round of applause with her small hands. Sasuke sighed in defeat and made his way downstairs and out onto the street. 

He walked down the street scanning the crowd as he went. Yuki was happily chatting to him as they walked. She excitedly looked at those that walked around them. Cheerily bouncing in the sash. It was while Yuki was looking around that she suddenly stopped talking. Sasuke looked down to make sure she was okay, when she suddenly started squealing and bouncing like crazy (a habit Sasuke is convinced she inherited from his wife). Glancing down her eyeline Sasuke quickly deduced what it was.

Team 10. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were all sitting on a bench inside one of the local tea houses. Sasuke was ready to move on, but Yuki had other plans. As if sensing her father’s hesitance to join the group of Jounin, she started screaming and crying. Very quickly gaining the attention of those around him. Especially of the group of ninja’s the one year old was most interested in. While Sasuke worked to sooth his daughter, Ino approached the two Uchihas.

“Sasuke? What are you doing out and about?” The blonde kunoichi asked as she approached. 

“I was walking with Yuki,” The male grumbled. Seeing the girl approach Yuki quickly squirmed, attempting to throw herself away from her father and into the arms of a well known friend.

“ I can see that. Doesn’t your wife normally accompany you?” She asked, simply being curious at her missing friend. Sasuke single handedly juggled Yuki back into place, worried she may hurt herself.

“Usually, but she is gone on a mission for the week.” Sasuke replied, distracted by his daughter. Yuki was on the verge of a full on meltdown. Sasuke could sense it and Ino could as well. 

“Well, would you like to join us for some tea and treats, take a moment and get Yuki out of the sun.” Ino calmly suggested. Sasuke felt like he should be able to take care of his child. But the reason he left the house in the first place was to seek assistance with Yuki. Knowing he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and that it takes a village, he nodded at Ino. The three walked into the tea house and Yuki almost immediately calmed down. Sitting down with team 10, Sasuke ordered a cup of green tea for himself and an order of dango for Yuki. Once he was done ordering, Yuki began fussing immediately, he removed her from the bindings and she practically flew to Ino. Ino reached for her and Sasuke passed her off, content if it meant Yuki would stop screaming for a period longer than 20 minutes. The drinks and treats showed up soon thereafter and the group took to sipping on their drinks with Ino helping Yuki eat the dango.

Sasuke quietly listened to the three talk about whatever topics arose. Occasionally he would add input, still getting used to being friends with everyone after being gone for so long. He mainly observed his daughter and the comfort she felt around these three. Unsurprising considering you got along well with team 10 and had even been an added member when they needed an extra healer for more dangerous missions. Something that he hadn’t learned until recently was the fact that you and Shikamaru had dated for a spill in the time that he was absent. A fact that then had Sasuke pouting almost every time you said you were hanging out with these three. Not that he would admit it out loud, but Shikamaru was one of the few people that did make him feel insecure. You constantly reminded Sasuke that he is the one you married, and that should be that. He was learning to be more secure in himself, but it takes time. With this in mind, it shouldn’t have been a shock to see his daughter launch herself at Shikamaru. And yet it did. 

“Like mother, like daughter huh?” Ino jokes, laughing at the one year olds antics. Shikamaru held the young Uchiha, carefully bouncing her in his lap as she smiled up at him. Internally he shuddered at the heat coming from Sasuke’s eyes. 

“Knock it off Ino,” He grumbled distracted by the small child demanding his attention. If you were here, he’d make a joke about how similar you two were in wanting his attention. You were in a position where it was easy to joke about your failed relationship, but he wasn’t sure how Sasuke would react so he kept it to himself. 

“Shi! Shi!” The one year old yelled, wanting him to focus on her again. When Shikamaru turned his attention toward her she placed both of her hands on his face and blew a raspberry at him then laughed at what she had accomplished. He could only chuckle at the girl’s antics. 

The four adults sat there for the rest of the afternoon, frequently passing the baby between all of them up until she started to yawn and rub her eyes. Yuki was sitting in Shikamaru’s lap, when she turned toward him wrapped her arms around his neck (as best as she could) and snuggled in. Shikamaru gently supported the small girl, wrapping his arms around her to keep her securely in place.

“I think that’s our que to head home.” Sasuke said, standing from his seat. 

“We’ll walk you there!” Ino excitedly offered. In all honesty, this was the calmest he had seen Yuki in the 24 hours that you had been gone. So he wasn’t opposed to it. Sasuke offered a nod to the three and they quickly followed him out of the tea house. 

Shikamaru carried Yuki all the way home, and even put her in her crib when they got there. The three were on their way out when Sasuke quietly spoke up,

“Are you three busy tomorrow?” He asked, not really looking at any of them directly. 

“I’m not, no missions and mom doesn’t need any help in the store.” Ino mentions.

“Not that I know of as of right now.” Choji says after thinking for a bit.

“Temari’s gone back to the Sand Village for the next few weeks, so I’m free.” Shikamaru said, “What’s up?” It was now Sasuke’s turn to reply.

“Would, would you mind coming over tomorrow. Yuki really liked seeing you all, and she has been upset since her mother left yesterday.” It took a lot for Sasuke to ask for help, and team 10 knew this. Of course they would help, they hung out with you and Yuki plenty when Sasuke had to leave for a few missions here and there. 

“Guess we will see you tomorrow then.” Ino said with a smile as her two friends nodded alongside her. For the first time, team 10 saw the Uchiha smile. It was small, and just barely flashed across his face. But it was definitely there. Sasuke nodded to the three of them and sais goodbye for now. 

Sasuke made his way into Yuki’s room and sat in the rocking chair by her crib. She was sound asleep and Sasuke simply watched her. Then, he sat back in his chair and let out a sigh.

“My love, how have you done this by yourself?” He asked the room thinking to the few times in the past year that he had to leave his girls at home while he was gone on missions for the Leaf Village. 

The rest of the night went by uneventfully. The two Uchihas had dinner and went to bed without fuss after seeing other people must have made Yuki feel comforted. However, it made Sasuke feel the opposite. What kind of parent couldn’t comfort their own child in times of duress. For now he decided to roll over and embrace your side of the bed, indulging in your scent and letting himself relax.

The following days went like this;

Sasuke and Yuki would wake up, have breakfast, play for a few hours, and by the time Yuki was ready to start fussing, team 10 would show up. Each day they came totting lunch (Sasuke told them it was unnecessary, but they persisted) all 5 would eat before Ino and Choji quickly swept Yuki off to play. Leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru to their own devices. Usually they would play Shogi, sometimes they would read silently in the sitting room, or even Shikamaru would nap while Sasuke would talk with Choji. Then, once Yuki was tired of being fussed over, she would escape and crawl to join Sasuke and Shikamaru. She would climb into Shikamaru’s lap and sit with him no matter what activity he was doing. While Shikamaru entertained the child, Choji and Sasuke would discuss fighting tactics and Ino moved to the kitchen to make dinner (again, something Sasuke attempted to dissuade to no avail). The 5 would eat the food Ino prepared before team 10 went home and Sasuke got Yuki ready for bed. This was the time Sasuke anticipated the most. Him and Yuki would settle into the rocking chair, and while she drank her bottle he would tell her stories of his adventures until she fell asleep. 

The environment became more comfortable with each passing day. Things felt less awkward amongst everyone, and Sasuke was readily engaging in conversations that before he wouldn’t normally start. Now, he was actually looking forward to their company, and Yuki was too. Sasuke found himself thinking that asking for help and making friends wasn’t a bad thing for him to do in all actuality. 

It was the final day before you would come home. Team 10 was over for the last time that week, lunch was eaten and Ino and Choji were upstairs with Yuki while Sasuke and Shikamaru were playing a game of shogi downstairs. The house was quiet, which Sasuke and Shikamaru both thought to be weird considering Yuki’s vocal range. When all of a sudden-

“KYAA!” A squeal rang through the house. Shikamaru and Sasuke realized it was a shout of distress from Ino and not one of playing from Yuki. The two quickly leapt up from their seated positions knocking the shogi board and sending pieces flying. The two bolted for the stairs taking them 2 at a time, they rounded the corner, and all but broke the door down getting into the room. Choji, with a smile on his face, held a grinning Yuki by her armpits. The two of them sat on the other side of the room from Ino. Yuki was kicking her feet in the air and laughing at the shocked face Ino was making. 

“What happened?” Sasuke asked while surveying the room, but seeing nothing amiss. 

“Oh! Sasuke, Shikamaru, come here!” Ino shouted waving the two of them to her side of the room. “At first, she was just standing and bouncing on her own, but then she tried to take a few steps.” The blonde quickly explained, “We wanted to stop her before she took too many so you could see too.” Ino gushed looking at Sasuke. The three looked across to Choji and Yuki. Seeing her dad and her Shi, Yuki started kicking her feet harder than she had been and laughing louder. Choji gently set her down, making sure her feet were underneath her. Then he let her go once she was balanced and watched her take a few careful steps. Choji followed close behind her, ready to catch her in case she tumbled. 

Sasuke’s eyes went wide watching his child taking her first few steps on her own. He smiled and patted the space in front of him, encouraging her to come his way. Yuki grinned back at him, took a few steps in his direction then turned and looked at Shikamaru. He was just sitting there watching it happen, and yet Yuki was enamored. 

“Shi!’ Yuki squeaked, toddling over to Shikamaru. His eyebrows shot up, not expecting that. Yuki stood in front of him and began to wobble on her feet. So Shikamaru held his hands up to her in order to give her something to hold onto. Yuki grasped his fingers and gave him another smile before she blew a raspberry at him. Shikamaru gave a quick laugh. Then, he re-positioned himself, so he sat a bit farther away from Sasuke, and turned Yuki to face her father. Shikamaru then urged her forward. 

Yuki made eye contact with her father once again and quickly got excited, stomping her feet. She let go of Shikamaru’s fingers and took 3 steps forward before promptly face planting into the floor. It happened so fast that no one had the reactions to catch her. Yuki pushed herself up into a seals pose. Everyone in the room was stock quiet waiting to see what would happen.

“Ah-hahn,” Yuki started with tears already brimming, “Ahhh!!” She disoveled into full out wails, “Paaaa-Paaaa!” She whimpered reaching one hand out to Sasuke. 

Sasuke scooted forward and picked her up in his arm. Yuki promply planted her face into his chest and began to cry/scream. The kind that kids do when they are hurt, not just the crocodile tears she was known for. 

Team 10 sat by momentarily watching the pair. When they realized it would be a moment before Yuki calmed down the three got up and made their way downstairs to start on dinner for everyone. The three worked quietly for a few moments before Ino turned to Shikamaru.

“Good job Shika, you made her cry,” Ino teased

“Haaa!? Did not.” Shikamaru rebutted, turning away from her to make Yuki a bottle following the directions on the container. 

“Only one year old and she already knows the heartbreak of rejection,” Choji chimed in.

“Stop,” Shikamaru whined, already feeling bad that the small girl got hurt. The bottle was ready, and Shikamaru made his way to the sitting room to clean up the shogi mess that was made. 

Back upstairs Sasuke is feeling slightly smug that in the end Yuki sought him out for comfort. At the same time he felt proud that she had taken her first steps, sad she had gotten hurt, and a little worried to your reaction at missing everything. Yuki had now calmed down enough to remove her face from Sasuke’s shirt (which, now, was covered in snot just like his daughter’s face). He gave her a smile and stood up moving to go downstairs with her. A few whimpers and sniffles still left her little body. But she was no longer crying. 

When the two got to the kitchen they were greeted with great smells of a home cooked meal. Shikamaru saw the two first and gave a laugh at the red mark now showing on Yuki’s forehead. Shikamaru walked over with a wet rag and wiped off Yuki’s face. She fought him momentarily when he wiped her nose, but Shikamaru was quickly forgiven when he offered her a bottle in return. 

The five ate one last meal together before team 10 said their goodbyes to Yuki. She was worn out from the last few hours that she immediately fell asleep after each member had said something to her. Sasuke put her in the crib and walked down to see them out. 

As the three were getting ready to leave Sasuke reappeared. 

“Thank you for all of your help this week.” He said looking directly at them, “I don’t think I would have been able to do it on my own.” He quietly confesses.

“No problem!” Choji says.

“Yeah, even a super mom like your wife needs help, don’t let her fool you into thinking she does it all when you’re gone.” Ino says with a smirk. Shikamaru just offers a brief nod. 

“You got a good kid, it’s no problem.” Shikamaru says before turning to walk off. Choji and Ino wave and follow Shikamaru out. Sasuke closes everything up and heads off to his own bed. He drifts off into a sleep excited for you to be back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sasuke woke up and went to Yuki’s room. There she was laying staring up at her father when his face peered into the crib. Sasuke smiled down at her and Yuki quickly returns it offering him a laugh too. She stretches her hand up to him, signaling that she was more than ready to get out of bed. Sasuke readed his hand down to her and Yuki grabbed onto it. He pulled her up into a sitting position, then wrapped his arm around her and hoisted her from the crib.

The two went downstairs and partook in their now normal routine. After breakfast, Yuki was now jazzing to get back to walking. She was bouncing in her seat. Trying to get her father's attention as he was putting dishes away. 

“Papa, dow’ p’ease” Yuki called ready to be out of her chair.

“Hang on Yuki.” Sasuke replied, finishing putting the dishes away and moving to wipe down the counter. He knew that you were already going to be sad about missing Yuki’s first step, he didn’t need to give you something to be mad about, and a messy house would do just that. He heard a sigh from Yuki, then silence for a moment before,

“Papa. Dow’. P’ease.” Yuki says again in as firm a voice as a one-year-old could muster. Sasuke sighed and set the rag that he was using down. He picks Yuki up from her chair and sets her down on the floor. The two move to the living room and Sasuke kneels down to Yuki’s level and helps her stand up. She has a determined look on her face and takes one tentative step forward. She holds tightly to Sasuke’s hand desperate not to fall after yesterday. 

The two work most of the morning away. Yuki starts by hanging from Sasuke’s hand, then she allows his hand to be just out of reach, then Sasuke moves farther back, and soon Yuki is able to cross the room to her father without struggle. Now she had the base skills down, Sasuke felt comfortable leaving her to her devices as he tidied around the house. Yuki toddle after him moving room to room beside her father. Sometimes helping him clean, other times undoing the tidying that had just been done. 

Lunch time soon rolls around and both Uchiha are rather exhausted. Yuki from all the walking she had been doing, and Sasuke from all the cleaning and monitoring of his child he had been doing. The two ate some leftover rice balls from last night and sat at the kotatsu. Once the rice balls were gone, Sasuke stifled a yawn resting his head in his hand. Yuki on the other hand, let her yawn rip from her mouth and gave a sleepy look to her dad. Yuki crawled into her dad's lap. Sasuke cradled her to his chest, and deciding she had the right idea, he leaned back so he was laying on the floor, his legs stretched out across the floor and under the kotatsu table with Yuki laying on top of him. The two quickly drifted off to sleep.

\---

You got back to the village later than you had expected. The mission had been going well, so well your team anticipated being back to the village a day early. Until the rogue you were hunting down decided to be a massive prick. During the last stretch he decided to make a break for it. Your team spent almost three hours attempting to hunt the dude down, again. By the time you had reigned him in, you were all exhausted. Using your knowledge of pressure points, you quickly knocked the dude out once he was in your grasp. This however meant that your team was stuck for a few hours. So your team decided to stay the night where you were at, taking turns through the night to watch your captive. When you got back to the village you gladly handed the captive off to Ibiki and made your way back home. You were sweaty, covered in dirt and blood, and completely exhausted. Maybe you should have taken some easier jobs before jumping right back into A ranked missions.

You made it to the front door. Once inside you toed off your shoes and set your gear down in the entrance. Looking up, you expected to be bombarded by the two people you left a week ago. Not hearing anything a pout took over your face. You looked down and saw your husband’s shoes by the front door, so they had to be here. Slowly you walked through your house, the quiet levels and time of day meant that Yuki must have been napping. 

Your first stop was Yuki’s room expecting to see her in her crib. Not there. You stepped into your room, maybe Sasuke was laying down with her there. Not there either. You made your way back downstairs into the yard, nothing. Then you went to the kitchen/ eating area. There were some dishes, and an empty bottle. No family.

Finally, you went to the sitting room where Sasuke was usually doing work. Hoping at the very least you would find one of them, but not expecting to see the two of them. A smile broke across your face when you found your husband and daughter sleeping on the floor. As quietly as you could you creeped closer to the two. And slowly kneeled down next to them. 

Sasuke’s eyes slowly opened and looked up at you. He gave you a small smile, which you returned before leaning down, cupping his cheek in your hand and pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

“I’m home.” You whisper to him.

“Welcome back.” He whispers back, “I missed you.” Sasuke earnestly tells you, pulling a small laugh from you. 

“Well, Yuki is alive and the house is still standing, so you did good.” You tell him running your hand through his hair and pressing more kisses to his face, “But I missed you too. Both of you.” And as if sensing you presence, Yuki slowly began to wake. She lifted her head up and made direct eye contact with you. A few seconds of silence passed, then her eyes got wide and a grin broke out across her face.

“Mama!” She screamed floundering for you. You swooped her up and gave her a big hug snuggling her close. Sasuke sat up and moved to sit behind you, his legs on either side, and wrapped his arm around you and Yuki, while resting his head against yours. The three of you simply sat there, you and Sasuke talking about your mission. Sasuke told you about their week, you got a chuckle out of team 10 coming over to help him. 

As if wanting to show you herself what she had learned, Yuki wiggled out of your grasp and crawled away from you over to the table. She used the table to stabilize herself, then she took a few cautionary steps toward you. Your eyes grew wide. Yuki took more steps until she stumbled into your arms happily giggling. 

“Oh wow!” You exclaimed looking between her and Sasuke, “That’s amazing Yuki! I’m so proud of you.” You told her pressing kisses across her face. She laughed at this. You three sat there for a while longer before deciding that it was time for dinner. 

You whipped up something quickly for the three of you, which you all ate. Then you and Sasuke played with Yuki for a while before a big yawn escaped the one-year-old. So you made a bottle for her and carried her up to her room. You lulled her to sleep, placed her in her crib, then went back down to you husband who was cleaning.

You wrap your arms around Sasuke’s waist and press your face into his back, relishing in the comfort his scent provided you. Sasuke placed his hand over the top of yours and relaxed into your touch. You too stood there for a few quiet moments, simply enjoying each other. With a sigh, you reluctantly pull away from your husband. He turns and faces you with a quirked brow.

“I need a bath, it’s been a long week.” You tell him with a lazy smile. You pull further away from him and turn to head to the bathroom. You make it only a few steps before you are swept up by Sasuke. He carries you to the bathroom, not placing you down until you are both inside. The water now running, Sasuke tugged on your clothes and smirked down at you. 

“Like I said, I missed you.” He tells you pressing his lips hotly against yours. You smile up at him once more before breaking away to disrobe. Sasuke follows your lead and the two of you soon find your selves sitting in a warm bath enjoying being near one another for the first time in a week. 

Once efficiently cleaned, you two move to your room and tumble into bed. Embraced in one another, the two of you snuggle until you fall asleep. It is so good to be home. 


End file.
